Kubota Nanami
|image = |caption = Kubota Nanami, December 2019 |nickname = |formername = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 155cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol |active = 2015-present |agency = Production I (2015-2017) (2017-) |label = |generation = 28th Generation |join = December 4, 2017 |days = |acts = Onigo Musume, Negaigoto, Hello Pro Kenshuusei }}Kubota Nanami (窪田七海) is a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei under Hello! Project. Prior to joining Hello! Project, she was a member of the local Shizuoka idol groups Onigo Musume and Negaigoto under the stage name Ichikawa Nana (市川奈々). Biography Early Life Kubota Nanami was born on July 23, 2004 in Chiba, Japan. 2015-2016 Sometime in 2015, Kubota signed to the talent agency Production I."市川 奈々 - Production-I" (in Japanese). Production I. 2015-12-29. On February 12, 2016, Kubota joined Onigo Musume.https://twitter.com/oni_gokko_/status/698770034055729152 She later joined Negaigoto. 2017 On July 6, Kubota graduated from Negaigoto following the conclusion of a live event at Shibuya Vuenos.https://twitter.com/negaigoto_new/status/882944116589445120 In late 2017, Kubota took part in the Hello! Project Shin Member Audition and made it to the finals before it was ultimately decided that no one would pass the audition. Following the audition, Kubota accepted an invitation to join Hello Pro Kenshuusei.Shoujotachi no Ketsudan ~Micchaku!! Hello! Project 20 Shuunen Audition~ Episode #1. AbemaTV. 2017-11-13.Shoujotachi no Ketsudan ~Micchaku!! Hello! Project 20 Shuunen Audition~ Episode #6. AbemaTV. 2017-12-04. Kubota was introduced alongside Hashimoto Momoko, Goto Sayaka, Tamenaga Shion, Shutto Anna, Kanemitsu Ruru and Matsubara Yuriya at the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 12gatsu ~Conti→New!~ concert on December 10,"ハロプロ研修生に新メンバーが加入！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-12-11. where they performed a dance cover of "Jealousy Jealousy" together. 2018 From February 22 to March 3, Kubota performed in the 2018 revival of the musical Nettai Danshi, which starred Yajima Maimi as the lead."「熱帯男子」ビジュアル解禁、日替わり島民ゲストに初演キャストら" (in Japanese). natalie. 2017-12-31. 2019 On February 5, she participated in a fanclub event titled Hello Pro Kenshuusei Special Event in Nagoya ~Hajimemashite! 6~ at Midland Square Cinema 2 alongside Matsubara Yulia, Saito Madoka, and Onoda Karin. On July 11, Kubota was one of the first five Hello Pro Kenshuusei members assigned to the rotational Hello Pro Kenshuusei Unit, who will perform in the Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER concert tour starting on July 13."ハロプロ研修生の新体制について" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-07-11."ハロプロ研修生の新体制について" (in Japanese). UP-FC. 2019-07-11. On October 8, she will participate in a fanclub event titled Hello Pro Kenshuusei Special Event in Nagoya ~Hajimemashite! 7~ at Midland Square Cinema 2 alongside Yonemura Kirara, Hashida Honoka and Murakoshi Ayana. Personal Life Education= As of April 2019, Kubota is in her last year of middle school. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Kubota Nanami: *'Nanacchi' (ななっち): Used prior to joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *'Nana-chan' (ななちゃん): One of her nicknames as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei member."【ハロ！ステ#285】モーニング娘。'19＆Juice=Juice ひなフェス2019 LIVE！、ハロプロ研修生紹介Movie、こぶしファクトリー最新MV公開！ MC：井上玲音＆谷本安美" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2019-04-17. *'Nanami-chan' (ななみちゃん): One of her nicknames as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei member. *'Kubota-chan' (くぼたちゃん): One of her nicknames as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei member. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Kubota Nanami (窪田七海) *'Stage Name:' Ichikawa Nana (市川奈々) *'Nicknames:' Nanacchi (ななっち), Nana-chan (ななちゃん), Nanami-chan (ななみちゃん), Kubota-chan (くぼたちゃん) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Chiba, Japan *'Blood Type:' A *'Height:' 155cm *'Western Zodiac:' Leo *'Eastern Zodiac:' Monkey *'Hello! Project Status:' **2017-12-10: Hello Pro Kenshuusei *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2017-present) **Hello Pro Kenshuusei Unit (2019-present) *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2017-12-10: Member *'Onigo Musume Member Color:' Blue *'Negaigoto Member Color:' Pink *'Other Groups:' **Onigo Musume (2016) **Negaigoto (2016-2017) |-|Q&A= *'Special Skill:' Hair styling, dance, acrobatics, making weird faces *'Hobbies:' Reading shoujo manga *'Charm Point:' Her cute bangs, her smile *'Favorite Music Genre:' J-pop (Hello! Project) *'Favorite Food:' Hawaiian garlic shrimp, churros *'Favorite Color:' Pink *'Favorite Sports:' Dance and badminton *'Motto:' "Once in a lifetime" (一期一会) *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' Shabondama, Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko, Hatsukoi Cider *'Looks Up To:' Sato Masaki, Michishige SayumiBOMB September 2018 Issue., Murota Mizuki Works Theater *2018 Nettai Danshi Internet *2017 Shoujotachi no Ketsudan ~Micchaku!! Hello! Project 20 Shuunen Audition~ (AbemaTV) *2017- Hello! Project Station Trivia *She decided to join Hello Pro Kenshuusei with no hesitation at all. *She stated that she think she's similar to former Morning Musume member Michishige Sayumi because she believes she's cute. She thinks she has a cute character like her. *She loves to dance in the mirror and do hair and makeup. *She was a bit nervous with her intro at the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 12gatsu ~Conti→New!~. See Also *Gallery:Kubota Nanami *List:Kubota Nanami Discography Featured In *List:Kubota Nanami Concert & Event Appearances References External Links *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Profile Category:Blue Member Color Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Former local idols Category:2017 Additions Category:28th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Pink Member Color Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Members currently attending middle school Category:Leo Category:Members who failed a Hello! Project Audition Category:Monkey Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation